My Heart Tears Apart
by MassacreChan
Summary: The BAU is out on a new case. This killer does do one thing, bring Spencer Reid back to Vegas. Bellany Holiday is in college and an exotic dancer, who just happens to be Spencer's childhood friend. SpencerxOC HotchxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back** **with a new story.  
I'm a little hesitant with this one but we'll see for now.  
I hope it's too the satisfaction of you Criminal Minds readers and those who like Spencer Reid with an OC.  
Tell me if she becomes a little mary-sue-ish, if anyone is OOC, or something doesn't add up.**

**Anywho, I don't own Criminal Minds, for if I were I would be doing something other than this.**

_**

* * *

**_

_August 18. 10:00 PM_

The building felt closed in, like any other day, she worked. It was always busy when either she or Denise worked. The smoke of the cigarettes cloaked a good portion of the room and the smell of alcohol and sweat overwhelmed the scent of anything that once smelt good in the room. Not to mention the lights would blind anyone who wasn't used to it.

None of it concerned Bellany anyway, as long as she could go home and finish studying for her college exams.

The song was almost over which meant that her dance sequence was ending. The last dance Bellany had to do tonight. One might think that the catcalls and the money being shoved into her leggings and panties would get tiring but she got used to it. It wasn't a very safe profession, it paid the bills, and that was what mattered.

"Hey Christmas! Santa's got a big package for you," A man screamed out in the front row. Christmas was Bellany's stage name and since that was her stage name, it was funny to her how many Christmas related pickup lines there were.

Bellany heels clicked on the stage and she leaned over to the man, caressing his cheek. "Sorry baby but Christmas is over," she gave him a wink and went backstage to get dressed.

Bellany opened her Hello Kitty bag pulling out a white strapless dress that fell to her knees with a black sash on it, her favorite cream-colored heels and her black lace stockings. She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair out, putting on the headband for the final touch. She wasn't a girl much for makeup so she never wore any except for the occasional eyeliner or lip-gloss.

Denise grabbed Bellany's shoulder and smiled at her, "you did a good job out there"

"Thanks, I think the guys out there are slightly frustrated" Bellany replied.

Denise laughed; her laugh immediately could put anyone to ease. "Well it's because we had a good line-up today. Anyway I'm leaving so I'll see you tomorrow"

The two girls gave each a quick hug. Bellany had to admit that even though the two are competitors most of the time, Denise was a good girl. She dropped out of high school and started to work at The Mansion ever since. She was a pretty girl, with long eyelashes, a baby face, long natural blonde hair that fell right to her mid back, and big golden brown eyes. Bellany did feel inferior to the younger girl at times but she knew some people preferred her pinup style to Denise's baby style.

This was Denise's stage name, Baby. The only reason Bellany's stage name was Christmas was because of her last name; Holiday.

Bellany waved to the other girls and got to her car. Today was grocery night. She started her small silver slug bug and headed towards the store. This wasn't that long of a drive.

She pulled into the parking lot of Dillon's and walked inside, waving to some of the cashiers who knew her. Bellany got the things she needed and some things she wanted, like her popcorn and fast breaks. Bellany found that they were a wonderful combination.

She walked to aisle 5 and smiled at Danny, the elderly man who always worked this shift. "Hey Danny, how are you tonight?" The familiar beeping sound of something being scanned cut the silence.

"It's slow, it seems the only thing I look forward to, is seeing your pretty face" Danny said with a mischievous smile.

Bellany laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. "Hush you! Your wife might get jealous"

"Now why would she be jealous if she's much prettier than you are?" The two grinned at one another.

"I'm sure she would appreciate hearing that"

The last thing was scanned and Danny handed Bellany her receipt. "That's $52.56" Bellany pulled out her Tinkerbell wallet and Danny gave an amused laugh, "aren't you a little too old to be carrying a Hello Kitty bag and a Tinkerbell wallet?"

Bellany stuck her tongue out at him and gave him the exact amount. "Maybe Hello Kitty and Tinkerbell can be loved by anyone," She said with a teasing anger.

Danny held his hands up, "I'm sorry to question your femininity Bellany"

"That's a good apology. I shall hold you up to that should you ever make fun of my bag and wallet again"

"I'm quivering in my shoes"

Bellany pushed the cart away, "you better be!" She laughed, "Bye Danny" The man waved goodbye to her.

After putting all her groceries in the trunk she drove back home to her small but cozy apartment. She took a glance at the clock, she spent an hour and a half at the store, and she should have about an hour to study before she goes to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm surprised how fast I came up with this update.  
I guess I'm just kind of inspired.  
xD  
I don't own Criminal Minds. All there is too it.**  
_

* * *

  
August 18. 10:30 PM_

Denise wrapped her jacket tighter around herself as she walked out of the club. She sighed, finding that Bellany already left. She forgot that her car was in the shop, she needed a ride home, and on top of that, the city bus doesn't come this late at night.

Knowing that she was defeated, she pulled out her cell phone, and walked closer into the alley so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. "Having trouble miss?" A smooth male voice said.

Denise turned her head seeing a man around his 40s approaching her. She recognized him since he's usually at The Mansion when she's working. She gave him a tired smile, "nothing I can't handle. I just forgot that my car's in the shop so I was about to call a cab"

"I see. Well if it's not much trouble, I'll wait with you until they come to pick you up. It's dangerous out here" The man sounded safe. Denise thought to herself.

She dialed the numbers and asked the cab company to pick her up. After she hung up the phone, she turned back over to the man. "I appreciate tha-" Her words were cut short as blood filled her mouth, caused by a knife in her throat.

* * *

_August 20. 8:50 PM_

Karina yawns and stretches in the car seat. The BAU, a few minutes ago, got off the plane and are heading towards the police station to learn more about the killer that has been murdering these strippers.

Karina was new to the BAU and was already getting used to her co-workers. It was tough since she's only been working for about a week. The only thing she was looking forward to was catching the sick bastard killing these strippers and seeing her friend Bellany.

The killer's methods got under Karina's skin. Killing them wasn't just enough, he had to defile them and rape their dead bodies. It was sick. Karina couldn't help but worry about Bellany since the killers target is strippers.

"Are you okay?" Karina looked up seeing the blonde agent, J.J.

She gave her a smile, "I'm fine, thank you" J.J nodded at her and looked at the files laid on her lap.

"How are you doing so far?" J.J asked.

"I'm alright actually… I really want to catch this guy not only for the other women out there but for my best friend too"

"Your friend?"

Karina nodded as she started tapping the files with her black fingernails. "Yeah, she's still in college so she works at a strip club to pay the bills and everything. I just don't want her to be killed next, you know?" Karina knew it was wrong to say that but she was close to Bellany. She saw her like a little sister.

J.J grabbed her hand and gave her a supporting smile. "Let's hope we'll catch him before he kills more" Karina smiled back to her.

The car came to a slow stop. Karina suddenly felt a little nervous. This was her first actual time at profiling and investigation. She wondered how she was going to do and if she was even dressed correctly.

She looked at her black pencil skirt, white tights, cream-colored cami, blue cardigan, and her black flats and then looked over at J.J with her skirt suit combo. She sighed deciding that the way she looked was not important.

She rushed over to Hotch and caught the last things he said. "J.J stay here, Reid and Korikova go to The Mansion to check things out" Karina nodded and gave Hotch a smile.

Ever since she started working at BAU, she couldn't help but always notice how handsome Hotch was. In fact, she knew she was developing a small crush on the man. "Ready to go?" Spencer asked, breaking Karina of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry I just thought of something" Spencer handed her the keys and they started to drive to the strip club.

Spencer stared at the window, obviously troubled by something. Karina tapped him on the shoulder once they hit a red light. "Penny for your thoughts?" She said with a small amused smile on her face.

"It's nothing"

"It has to be something, otherwise you wouldn't look so glum" She started driving again. The more she thought about it, she did remember that Spencer was from Vegas. "Isn't Vegas your home town?"

Spencer nodded, "yeah"

Karina jokingly nudged him in the arm. "you must be thinking about a girl. Am I right?"

Spencer looked at her. "You sure are perspective"

"I'll take that as a yes"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yupp another update.  
I don't think I'll update tomorrow but we'll see.  
This story is just dying to be posted.  
Though I'm not sure why.  
You know the deal. I _DO_ -while shaking my head- own Criminal Minds.  
...Okay, that was a lie. Sorry.**

* * *

Bellany stared at the space where Denise used to sit at. It was hard believing that she would be murdered, right out in the parking lot. Some of the girls were doing the exact same thing Bellany was doing.

"Do you think one of us is next?" One of the girls asked, "I heard that Baby doll's had two of their girls got killed"

"I don't know…I'm afraid"

"We all are"

Bellany took a deep breath. "We have to be strong for her ladies. Denise wouldn't want us to sit here, afraid for our lives, she would want us to stay strong and if anyone threatens us, we will not cower like little girls. I bet Denise fought hard before that murderer finally killed her"

The girls mumbled in agreement. Their manager, Brian knocked on the wall nearby and gave the girls a sad smile. "Christmas, you're up first. Have you told Kyle what song you're using?"

"Yeah, I did" Bellany said with a nod.

"Well you have five minutes to get dressed" Brian said and walked out of the dressing room.

Bellany quickly took off her clothes and put on a pink baby doll, a pink thong, and silver heels. She brushed her hair, then messed with it a little, and put a flower hair clip in it. Something she enjoyed doing was buying cheap hair clips and throwing them at the audience.

Her song started to play and that was her cue to get on the stage. The bar was dark except her spinning into the spotlight and already starting the spin on the pole. She threw her head back and danced along with the song.

Bellany took all of her sadness and frustration into her dancing; giving the best show, she had in a while. Halfway through the song, she was already naked and it wasn't until the end of the song until she grabbed her hair clip. She held it in her hand rubbing it all over her body before throwing it into the audience.

What surprised her was that when she was done turning, she saw whom she threw it too. The song ended and was her time to get off the stage but all she did was stand there for a moment in complete shock as the males of the room whistled at her.

"Spencer?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Karina held back her laugh and her shock at what just happened. She was laughing because of the expression on Spencer's face but she was shocked because of the expression on Bellany's face. Did the two know each other?

It was also humorous to her that Spencer, out of all the men in the room, caught the hair clip she threw.

"That's the best dancer in this club" The bartender explained. They were just getting information from her when Bellany started dancing.

Karina looked over at the woman and nodded. "I see…No wonder we were staring a bit" She said with a laugh "Now that our distraction is gone, what can you tell us about Denise May?"

The bartender poured a drink, giving it to the man that was in front of her. "Good girl, she was on the dumb side but she had good intentions. It's been harder for the ladies up there since Denise was a friend to most of them. If you want more information they are the ones to talk to"

"Thanks" Karina turned over to Spencer, opening her mouth to say something but saw Bellany walking towards them. She was wearing a plaid red dress, and it was obvious she was rushing because the dress was slightly wrinkled and she was wearing no bra and what Karina would probably guess, no underwear. "Bellany!"

Bellany turned her head and her eyes lit up when she saw Karina. "Karina! It's been a long time" She immediately hugged her.

"It has, how have you been hon?"

"I've been better" Bellany turned to Spencer and immediately her tone changed and her cheeks turned redder. Karina had an amused smile on her face. "How have you been Spencer?" Bellany asked.

"I'm…I'm okay" Their tones were shy and quiet, and they both had blushes lingering on their cheeks. Karina wondered how they knew each other.

"Were here on an investigation Bells, do you think you could help? We'll catch up later"

"I bet it's about Denise…I'll do anything to help"

"Did you notice anything strange the day of her death?"

"Why are you working here?" Spencer asked the same time Karina asked her question.

Bellany gave Spencer a cold stare. "It's helping me pay some of my college debt, it's not you're concern." She turned her gaze to Karina. "Nothing. It was just a-"

"It is my business I'm your best friend. Why didn't you tell me?"

"No friends don't lose contact with one another just because of work. Friends would have made the time and effort to catch up. Friends, if they didn't know where they lived or what their phone number was could have attempted to ask their parents or even ask their damn mother!" Bellany almost screamed but kept her composure. She felt tears threatening her and she grabbed Karina's arm. "Could you interview me some other time? I-I need to be alone for a while and gather my thoughts. You know where to find me"

Bellany walked back to the dressing room area. Karina put her hands on her hips and gave Spencer an annoyed look. "Well do I have the right to know what went on between you two?"

"We were best friends when we were younger, but when I started going to college I slowly started to stop talking to her" Spencer explained.

"No wonder why Bellany's pissed off. Sounds like you need to apologize to her" Spencer just nodded with Karina. She smiled at him and put her arm around him. "Hey don't feel too bad, I'll give you her address and phone number and talk to her. She'll forgive you, I know. I've done my share of stupid things that pissed her off. Just make sure you don't do it tomorrow though"

"Why not?"

"Tomorrow is a Friday, she visits Diana"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that it took so friggen long for me to update.  
I had so much drama and school going on I barely had enough time to even breathe!  
But hopefully updates will come more smoothly.  
Or at least I hope so.  
Btw I have a poll up now. You should go on my profile and take it xD

* * *

It took everything Bellany had not to cancel her visit with Diana. She was angry at Spencer, so much that she didn't want to see his mother. But she knew better than to cancel her visit all because of her anger. It wasn't fair to Diana.

Bellany just let her hair down loose not bothering to make it look special. Diana has seen Bellany on her worst hair days anyway. She put on an orange lace spaghetti strap dress that fell right to her knees and she quickly slipped on a pair of creamy white flats with flowers on the tips of them.

Just as she walked out the door she grabbed her purse and put on her sunglasses. Today was actually not that bad. Usually Diana and Bellany spent their time indoors but they might actually go out and have a small walk.

"Afternoon Bellany," Mrs. Barnes waved at Bellany. She smiled and waved at her back.

She's known most of the neighbors ever since she was a little girl. Since she used to visit her grandmother almost every day. When her grandmother died she gave everything she had to give to Bellany. It was hard living there at first but after a while everything became normal again. She didn't change much of the house either. She kept it the same except for maybe the kitchen and a couple of the bedrooms.

"Morning Mrs. Barnes. How is Franklin?" Bellany called as she opened her car door.

"Oh he's doing much better. He's still resting from the surgery though"

"I'll be sure to come over and bring a cake or something for him"

"That'll be very kind of you Bellany"

As Bellany got in her car to start she couldn't help but giggle at Mrs. Marigold Barnes. She was from the south and she still had her very heavy accent, which Bellany found quite adorable. She rubbed her palms together and started her car. Avenged Sevenfold blasted in her ears.

Her mind started to drift to Spencer again, to the day they first met.

* * *

"I don't want to go to school!" Bellany pouted at her mother, hoping her pout will work like it usually does.

Debbie, her mother just sighed and ran her hand through Bellany's hair. "Now honey, I thought you liked school"

"I don't! I have no fwiends!" Bellany continued to pout. She was determined to win one way or another.

"Give it time Bellany. You're a good girl right?" Debbie asked. Bellany just nodded. "and you're a cute girl right?" Again, Bellany nodded. Debbie smiled at her daughter. "The other kids will see that and they'll love you"

"Wove?"

"Yeah. You're so cute and loveable the other kids will talk to you, but, you go up to them anyway and say I want to be your friend. The other kids are probably just as afraid as you are to talk to them"

Bellany thought about it for a moment. It made sense to her. Bellany gave her mother a grin. "Okay mommy! I'll go to school! And I'll make so many fwiends!

"That's my girl" Debbie gave a quick kiss on Bellany's forehead. She fixed her hair and straightened out Bellany's blue sundress.

They waved goodbye to one another. Bellany felt happy again and danced into the school._ Mommy is always right. _Bellany thought to herself.

Bellany hummed to herself as she walked into her classroom and put her stuff away in her cubby. She wasn't sure who she should play with, until she saw a little boy in the corner reading. It made her wonder why he wasn't playing with the other kids.

Already intrigued by him she walked over to him and sat down. The book looked huge in Bellany's eyes and she saw there were no pictures. She tried to read it but all it did was confuse her. "Whatcha weadin?" She asked quietly.

The boy looked up. His brown eyes looked so serious and smart. Bellany knew she liked this boy already. "I'm reading Charles Dickens"

Bellany felt like he was studying her. She kind of liked the attention he was giving her. "Charwes Dickens?" The boy nodded. Bellany cleared her throat and leaned closer to the boy. Something she noticed other women did when they were talking to boys. "I'm Bellany Howiday" Her hazel eyes stared right into his.

"I'm Spencer Reid"

A small smile appeared on Bellany's lips. "Hi Spencer"

* * *

Bellany chuckled at the memory. She was bold at the time, but watching adult romance films didn't help any. He spent most of his years in Elementary school until they just put him in High School. Bellany could remember that one day too clearly.

* * *

"Honey what do you want for dinner?" Debbie asked Bellany.

Bellany looked away from the window. "I'm not sure mom. I want curry for some reason"

Debbie laughed at Bellany. "I think Spencer is rubbing off on you"

Bellany just smiled at her mom and looked out the window again. She grinned when she saw Spencer but it slowly died when she saw Spencer was bruised up and limping. Bad. She quickly put on her dad's leather jacket and ran outside.

"Spencer? What happened?" Bellany was frantic and she knew she was crying too. She put Spencer's arm around her and slowly tried to get him back in the house.

"Bullies" Was all Spencer said. Bellany was beyond anger at this point. She just wanted to kill the people bullying Spencer.

"Mom! I need the first aid kit! Spencer's hurt real bad!" Bellany laid Spencer on the couch. She brushed her fingers against Spencer's cheek, he flinched at her touch. She didn't know what to do or say. "Spence? Do we need to get a doctor?" He shook his head. Bellany grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. "Tell me what happened"

Debbie started to clean his wounds as soon as she came with the kit. Spencer held Bellany's hand tighter. "They beat me up after school" With her free hand she clenched it into a fist.

"What was so wrong about being extremely intelligent anyway? Absolutely nothing! What's wrong with those boys?!" Bellany shouted more to herself than anybody else. Spencer eyes widened at Bellany's sudden outburst. He's seen her loose her temper more than a couple of times but Bellany was one of those people who rarely did. Debbie gave a small smile towards her daughter and continued healing Spencer's wounds.

"Their scared is all darling. People always are when they don't understand something or feel inferior to it"

"That doesn't give a 16 year old boy the right to beat up a ten year old one"

Debbie looked over at Spencer. "If you want I could talk to your mother... We could file a complaint but that's only if you want to"

Spencer shook his head. Bellany and her mother looked at one another. Bellany knew her mom more than anything wanted to say something about this bullying but they both knew it wasn't her place. She wasn't Spencer's mother.

* * *

_"He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
__He's the one that makes ya feel all right  
__He's the one-"_ The ringtone was set for only one person. That was Karina. Even the picture that they took when they went to the carnival had popped up on the little screen.

"If it isn't Ms. Korikova what do you want?"

_"An interview ma'am. If you could be so kind"_"You know I can't"

_"Ah but you see Reid shall be conducting the interview at your house. When you get back from visiting Diana that is"_"Why should I?"

_"You want to. Just do it, besides you have to get the interview out of the way anyway"_"I guess so..."

_"Good he'll be there around six or so" _Karina hung up before Bellany could utter a word.

It was good she was already at the institute otherwise she would have called Karina back and reconsider being interviewed by him. Bellany grabbed her book and cellphone, got out of the car, and walked towards the brick building. The guard in front gave Bellany a big smile.

"Afternoon Bellany. Here to see Diana?"

Bellany gave him a big smile back. "Yeah." They did their usual procedure of letting her in and after it was over, the guard escorted Bellany to where Diana was at. Which was outside and she was reading a book. Bellany nodded at the guard that they were good and she walked over to Diana, sitting next to her.

"Hey Diana"

Diana looked up and smiled at Bellany. "Hi Bellany"

The two hugged each other. Bellany handed Diana the book she was holding. "I read it and it was amazing"

"I'm glad you liked it, have you read Les Misérables?"

Bellany gave it some thought. "No I haven't but I saw the musical version when my high school did it"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the book more than the musical"

"I'm sure I probably will" Bellany sighed. "Spencer is back"

"I knew he would eventually" Diana knew what Bellany did for a living. She wasn't exactly happy with Bellany's choice of profession but all she could do was be concerned about it. "Your parents worry about you being the next victim"

Bellany's eyes narrowed. She wasn't exactly angry at her mother. It was her father that she was mad at, he wasn't even her blood father but Bellany saw him as a father because he did adopt her and he was around for her when her real father wasn't.

Her parents weren't exactly proud at her profession but Xavier, Bellany's father called Bellany a bunch of degrading names even slapping her across her face. Ever since then she hasn't talked to him since. Sometimes she talked to her mom, even going out with her to talk but she refused to see him.

"My mom keeps telling me but let's not talk about that"

Diana gave her a knowing smile. "Would you rather talk about Spencer?" Bellany shook her head. Diana and Bellany shared a close relationship. Diana served to Bellany as her personal advice giver and diary. Diana's schizophrenia didn't really change their relationship. She was always a little reserved and sometimes zoned out when Bellany spoke but that was something Bellany enjoyed.

Bellany decided that she would rant to Diana. About Spencer, about the murder of one of her coworkers, everything that is going on. When Bellany finally stopped and looked at the clock, she was surprised that she's been there an hour. Normally her visits were half an hour at the most.

As she got up and was about to leave Diana grabbed her wrist. "I love you Bellany, don't stay mad too long" Bellany smiled and gave Diana a kiss on her forehead and left.

When Bellany got home she immediately cleaned up around her house. She turned on her radio and her mix cd started to play and Papa Roach echoed in the rooms. In a way she felt she was preparing for a date and the thought just warmed her heart. She was about to mentally slap herself for the thought, her cell started to play Take Me or Leave Me from Rent. She turned down the radio and answered, "Hello?"  
_  
"Bellany"_ She knew that formal voice all too well.

"Hey Kris, what do you need?"

_"I talked to the theater and you got the lead for Phantom of the Opera!"_Bellany almost dropped her phone. For years she's been auditioning for leads in the local musicals but she was always placed in a minor role. Now, she was finally playing Christine in Phantom of the Opera.

"Kris! This is amazing! When's the first day of rehearsal?"

_"Now, now they said they'll call you this week for the details. I need to go; I have a date with Noura. I just wanted to tell you"_He clicked off. Bellany followed and hung up. She laughed loudly to herself, while slumping on her couch. This was the best news she has heard all day.

**Knock. Knock**


	5. Chapter 5

**God, I feel like a horrible person.**  
**It took me way to long to update this and I'm so sorry.**  
**I was busy trying to think up how to make this story a little more interesting.**  
**That and I had a bunch of other stories that took up some of my time.**  
**I'm already half way finished with the next chapter and hopefully it'll be better than this one xD**

* * *

"Oh god..." Bellany whispered to herself. She tousled her hair a bit before answering the door. Anxious was all she felt right at this very moment. What would Spencer say? That was the only thing that crossed her mind.

Before she talked herself out of it she opened the door. Spencer stood there looking rather awkward like he always does. Something Bellany noticed right away, that and how handsome he is.

"Hi Bellany," his voice sounded so melancholy. She wasn't sorry that she was still mad at him but she could see on his face that he felt bad for everything. The least she could do was hear what he had to say.

"Spencer, come in," as soon as he walked in the door, Bellany pulled him into a hug. She knew she couldn't fight her tears so she just let them fall down her face. She wiped her tears away and let go of him. Even after crying she still smiled.

"I forgive you Spencer, can we just talk? I missed you a lot." Spencer nodded. Bellany grabbed his hand and they both sat down on the couch.

The two just looked at one another not knowing what to say. "What are you studying in college?" Spencer asked. Bellany smiled, when they were younger Spencer had a good idea what he wanted to do but Bellany was never sure.

"I'm majoring in theatre and dancing and minoring in high school education and music. I'm also in the choir, the tennis team, and basketball team. Well I'm sure it's obvious but I'm going to the UNLV"

"You're not in cheerleading anymore?"

Bellany shook her head, "no, cheerleading was a fun detour in high school but I don't want to go at the college level. Dancing is my main passion," she bit her lip. "How's the FBI thing going for you?"

There was another small silence between them, except for the music playing softly in the background. "It's great," Spencer finally said.

A small smile appeared on Bellany's face and she couldn't help but laugh. "Great? That's an interesting word to use Spence."

"It's the truth"

"Oh, I know, I was just teasing is all"

Spencer opened his mouth to say something though he quickly closed it when he saw the expression on Bellany's face. "I promised the team I'd ask you a couple of questions about the case"

"Of course. First...Do you want anything to drink? Eat maybe?" As soon as she mentioned food, her stomach growled. She laughed. "Well I guess I'm eating whether you want to or not. You can ask me questions when we get to the Grand Lux Café"

* * *

"Is there anything about Denise you can tell me about?"

Bellany took a bite from her pasta. "Well, not much to tell. She dropped out of high school, got her GED, and started working at The Mansion. She's a good girl but she was never smart."

"Any men that stood out from the crowd?"

"Not that I noticed. I never paid much to detail like you did… No, nothing different from the guys who usually go." Bellany looked at Spencer and gave him a small smile. _Is it bad that I just want to hold him in my arms?_ Bellany questioned herself. _Isn't this the perfect time to confess my love and tell him how I never really committed to anyone because all I could think about was him? But why did he not visit me when he was here for that missing boy and when he was investigating another case._

"Bellany? Did you hear me?"

Bellany blinked, "no...sorry...I was just thinking about something"

"I could tell, I asked why you're working at the Mansion"

She looked at the floor. Somehow she knew this question was bound to pop up eventually, she just hope he'd forget. Though that was just a wishful thought not an actual fact.

"Well I needed some money, you know that I'm not from the most richest family and I don't want to do any other jobs. I love my job right now and its something that I enjoy doing." She took a small sip of her champagne. "It's not permanent anyway. Once I'm done with college, I'm finished with the job. This is my last year so don't worry about it, okay?"

Spencer just smiled. "I'll try"

Bellany returned the smile and held up her glass. "Good. Now continue with the questions. You don't want the team to think your slacking off"


End file.
